bioniclefandomcom-20200222-history
Bohrok
The Bohrok were a race of hive-minded, mechanical insectoid creatures. They were controlled by strange creatures known as Krana. Types bursting out of the nest.]] *Tahnok, Bohrok of Fire *Gahlok, Bohrok of Water *Lehvak, Bohrok of Acid *Pahrak, Bohrok of Stone *Kohrak, Bohrok of Ice *Nuhvok, Bohrok of Earth History Creation The creators of the first Bohrok were the Great Beings. The Great Beings also created the Bohrok-Va and the Bahrag and placed them in a series of tunnel networks underneath Mata Nui. More Bohrok are created when an Av-Matoran life-span ends. Brotherhood of Makuta In the service of the Brotherhood of Makuta, Teridax's Toa Hagah team once encountered and defeated a Bohrok swarm. A theory is that the reason why Teridax awakened the Bohrok was to buy himself time to become stronger. It is likely that the Brotherhood began experiments and studies on the Bohrok, the results being the Fohrok, or "fake Bohrok". These Fohrok would fight in their forces for many years, their chassis a stark blue and yellow. Metru Nui In Metru Nui, Onu-Matoran miners stumbled upon a Bohrok nest and found that the creatures were fully mechanical while the Krana they carried inside were completely organic. After a quick check, archivists found there was no evidence of assembly. Another Onu-Matoran archivist named Mavrah theorized that the Bohrok were once biomechanical, but evolved to a state with no organic parts and without a single independent thought. Although the Archives were eventually destroyed, the Bohrok nest was untouched. However, word of their sleeping threat somehow spread to the public, including the Toa Metru. Mata Nui Early Signs Bohrok were since subtly warned against by the Toa Metru-turned-Turaga and, on Mata Nui, signs began to appear in various places. Inscribed on a rock in Le-Wahi were the ominous words, "Wake one, and you wake them all" (seen left). There was yet another sign near Ko-Koro, carved into a statue of Mata Nui. It said, "Beware the swarms". During his time in Ko-Wahi, Takua received a vision of the Bohrok symbol. Awakening Takua would later play a major role in the awakening of the Bohrok. At the climax of the battle against Teridax in Mangaia, he would record- and create -history. When the Toa Mata defeated Teridax, the evil spirit subtly went to the part of chambers that connected to the Mata Nui Bohrok Nest. He opened the gate and used his sound powers to mimic the usual wake up call for the swarms. The curiosity of Takua got the better of him, and he wandered inside. The words, "Wake one, and you wake them all" came to fruition. Takua barely escaped using an ancient chute, but the Bohrok were still awakened. The Bohrok War During the beginning of the cleansing, the Bohrok showed no interest whatsoever in the Matoran, simply seeking to fulfill their mission and attacking only when directly attacked. However, after encountering resistence from the and the Toa, they began to target the villages to subdue the resistance, using the various tactics of the swarms. Based on the fact that they have styles of combat, it seems that they were programmed to be able to, should some beings take residence on the island. Surprise Strike Expecting a great victory celebration for the defeat of Makuta, the Toa returned to their respective Koro only to find with horror that new, insect-like robots were starting to destroy them. In Ta-Koro, the deterioration was especially great and it was the site of the first battle and victory for the Matoran. The Bohrok easily felled large trees, froze lava, melted ice and leveled mountains in their devastating quest to "clean it all". Skirmishes and Counter-Attacks The Toa fought in several difficult battles involving all of the elements, but it was at the home front where the real battle was fought. Lewa shockingly found that the whole of Le-Koro had been taken over by Krana and put into the hive. Taking the Matoran hostage, Bohrok-Matau forced Lewa to wear one himself and subject to their will. Only Tamaru and Kongu escaped the massive brainwashing. Meanwhile, Kopaka discovered the second entrance to the Bohrok nest at Mount Ihu. Boxor At Onu-Koro, the village and mines were being flooded by a squad of Gahlok. Needing to improvise, the inventor, Nuparu found for the first time in a thousand years that the Bohrok were mechanical. This vital fact allowed the Onu-Matoran to reverse-engineer a defeated Gahlok into fearsome new fighting machines that would turn the tide: Boxor. Boxor were specifically designed to battle Krana-controlled beings by using quick jabs and punches to knock them off their feet. They were extremely effective and liberated the Koro from several attacks, including - with the help of an ambush planned by Takua, Kongu and Tamaru - Le-Koro's Krana infestation. However, they weren't foolproof. Endgame Ga-Koro was attacked by a swarm of Pahrak in an infamous battle where the Boxor were for defeated for the first time by the swarm and a new kind of Kolhii was invented. The Toa were finally free to take the battle to the Bohrok and they went inside a strangely empty nest. They found buried Exo-Toa, placed there in the case that the Bohrok rose up. The Toa used them to fight the Bahrag but soon found that it limited their elemental powers that allowed them to defeat Makuta and his minions in the first place. They shed the armor and used their elemental energy to defeat the Bahrag by imprisoning them in a protodermis cage, but not before transforming in chutes of energized protodermis, becoming the Toa Nuva. Legacy The Bohrok lost their Krana and were reprogrammed to serve the Matoran. However, this lasted only briefly, as they were destroyed or put back to sleep by the Bohrok-Kal. Later on, the Toa Nuva came back to reawaken the Bohrok so they could clean the island of Mata Nui as part of their "to-do list" (which had been given to them by Axonn) that needed to be completed in order for Mata Nui to be revived. The Bohrok were used to help Mata Nui by loosening the ground to allow him to rise. They completed their mission, and went back to sleep. Later, during the siege of Metru Nui between the Order of Mata Nui and the Brotherhood of Makuta, Krakua woke the nearby Bohrok swarms on the incoming Brotherhood soldiers. Swarms and Systems The Bohrok swarms are divided into six clans: Tahnok, Gahlok, Lehvak, Pahrak, Nuhvok, and Kohrak. Each has a unique style of war, thought, and "cleansing". Bohrok Va The Bohrok Va were secondary Bohrok, or "drones". They did the duties of Krana-exchange, delivery, strategizing, and general petty work. While not as powerful as their brethren, they could be considered smarter, and could still put up a fight. They often carried new Krana to Bohrok who have lost theirs. The Bahrag provided them with these replacement Krana. Powers Bohrok have the ability to curl up into a ball and eject their Krana onto an opponent, making them a "host". Each Bohrok is also equipped with "hand" shields that allow them to fire their specific "cleaning" agent, be it acid, flame, or otherwise. Kaita - Bohrok also have the ability to form more powerful Bohrok Kaita. This can be observed in The Saga of Takanuva! Krana Krana were intrinsic to the Bohrok swarms; without them, they were blank slates. The Krana formed a telepathic bond with the Bohrok and between each other, effectively forming a network ultimately controlled by the Bahrag. These Krana also gave them additional powers. Bahrag The Bahrag were the Bohrok's two illustrious queens named Cahdok and Gahdok. They held the powers of all six Bohrok swarms and controlled the Krana, which they would create by dipping an unknown substance into what appeared to be protodermis. They also had the ability to project illusions, and grow stronger in close proximity to each other, which proved useful against the Toa. In case the Bahrag were ever compromised, the Bohrok-Kal would take over. The Bohrok-Kal were controlled by Krana-Kal, which were more powerful versions of Krana. The Bohrok-Kal's mission was to free the Bahrag, should they ever be imprisoned. When they came close to achieving their goal, their Krana-Kal would turn a silver color, and project a shield to protect the Bohrok-Kal from harm as they finished the task. Creation theories Evolution An Onu-Matoran named Mavrah once theorized that the Bohrok were not built, but were bionic creatures that had somehow evolved to the point where all organic matter was lost. It would have meant going from possibly a living, intelligent being to a form of artificial life incapable of independent thought. This was proved when the Toa Nuva figured out that a percentage of Av-Matoran were destined to transform some point in their life then be fitted with Krana. Creation by Great Beings Some held the belief that the Bohrok were created and later changed by the Great Beings, like everything else. However, the Bohrok are actually Av-Matoran who are destined to become Bohrok. This was proven by the Toa Nuva during their visit to Karda Nui when Tahu witnessed an Av-Matoran who had just helped him transform into a Bohrok and be immediately teleported to the Mata Nui Bohrok Nest. Trivia *It was hinted that the Toa Mata and the Bohrok were somehow related, based on a comment by the Bahrag, "You dared oppose your brothers!" This refers to the fact that both the Toa Mata/Toa Nuva and Bohrok serve Mata Nui, as well as the fact that they come from the same source, as most Toa came into being as Matoran and Bohrok are the final stage in the lifecycle of Av-Matoran. *The only Bionicle film that the Bohrok appeared in is Mask of Light, where they are found frozen in Ko-Koro, scaring Jaller and Takua. *Some Bohrok appeared in the Maze of Shadows video game. These Bohrok were not controlled by Krana, but rather by worm-like creatures that had escaped a Brotherhood of Makuta lair. They found their way into a Bohrok nest, took over some Bohrok shells and learned how to use them to defend themselves. *The Great Beings designed the Bohrok after Baterra. *The Bohrok are similar to the Daleks from Doctor Who. Like the Daleks, the Bohrok are creatures that are dedicated to the eradication of all life, were once organic but have evolved to become almost completely mechanical, with organic brains. Appearances *''Mata Nui Online Game'' *''BIONICLE Chronicles 2: Beware the Bohrok'' *''BIONICLE Chronicles 3: Makuta's Revenge'' *''BIONICLE: Mask of Light'' *''BIONICLE Legends 7: Prisoners of the Pit'' *''BIONICLE Legends 10: Swamp of Secrets'' *''BIONICLE Heroes'' See Also *"Fohrok" fi:Bohrok Category:Bohrok Category:2002 Category:2003 Category:Matoran Universe Category:Robots Category:2008 Category:Mata Nui Category:Species